


I Never... Did *That* in the JLA

by sister_wolf



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really was a shame that the extended membership of the JLA got together so rarely, these days.  Ollie wasn't sure <em>who</em> had suggested a game of I Never, but he certainly didn't plan to waste this opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never... Did *That* in the JLA

"I've never..." Ollie tapped his fingertips against the rim of his glass, pondering. Carter was glaring at him from across the room. Apparently he'd figured out that Ollie was picking on him, though probably not the reason. After all, he wasn't yet trying to feed Ollie his mace... either one of them, Ollie thought, resisting the urge to waggle his eyebrows.

It really was a shame that the extended membership of the JLA got together so rarely, these days. Ollie wasn't sure _who_ had suggested a game of I Never, but he certainly didn't plan to waste this opportunity.

Snapping his fingers, Ollie announced, "I've got it! I've never... had sex with my half-sister."

Glowering, Carter took a drink.

The rest of the JLA stared. Except for Batman, who simply continued to look grim (Ollie was fairly sure that he was only there for the blackmail material, anyway), and (oddly enough) Diana, who frowned thoughtfully down at her glass for a moment before shaking her head and putting her drink down. Ollie smirked-- he'd always _suspected_ Themyscira was all about the hot lesbian action.

"It was ancient Egypt," Carter finally snarled, looking defensive. "It was... the custom."

From across the room, Wally yelped, "Aquaman! No way!"

Arthur shrugged, swirling the ice around in his glass absently. He sprawled lazily on an easy chair, as if he were sitting on his throne waiting for nubile maidens to bring him peeled grapes. "It was... a long story. And she was an extraordinarily attractive woman."

The rest of the JLA shifted uncomfortably and tried not to think about it. Except for Batman, of course, who continued to look grim, and Diana, who nodded and looked supportive. Mmmm, Amazons. Ollie carefully packed _that_ mental image away for a rainy day.

Arthur and Carter shared a private smirk from across the room, the look of two men who knew what it was like to have peeled grapes and nubile maidens. It's good to be the king, that look said.

Ollie hid a smile of his own, thinking about his plans for later that night. Two drunken ex-monarchs... with a bit of luck, it would be a very, very good night indeed, to be Oliver Queen.


End file.
